Dark/Relationships
|alttextcolor = #FFFFFF |tab1 = Introduction |tab2 = Gallery |tab3 = Personality |tab4 = Skills, Abilities & Items |tab5 = History |tab6 = Relationships |tab7 = Misc. }} Family The relationship between Dark and his family can be considered rather non-existent, with the exception of his grandfather. The entire family does not see Dark as anything important and considers him both a waste of space and a possible obstacle to remove in order to secure the Giga fortune. His cousins see him as a loser, and even someone they should kill both in-game and in the real world. The only person that ever cared for him was his grandfather, Roy Han. Roy Han Roy Han is Carter's grandfather to the general public, but he is really Carter Han's father. Carter Han loved his grandfather very much and was the only person that did not speak to him formally, which sometimes shocked the other family members.Episode 75 Their closeness could be seen when Dark was pulling on his grandfathers hair and chastising him when they finally met in Leaf Dungeon.Episode 21 Carter Han was the first family member that used Lucid Adventure and Roy Han even applied a VIP code to him when his character was created. Roy Han was the only person to care about him and look after him when he was growing up.Episode 32Episode 121 After Roy Han fell ill, Carter Han skipped school and visited him in the hospital so much that he joked about his Uncle locking him up in the hospital. He even spent his 14th birthday in the hospital just so he could be close to his grandfather.Episode 100 Carter was present at the hospital with the rest of the Han Family when Roy Han told them he will make his will online before falling into a coma. Since then, Carter Han has been trying to get stronger in order to see his grandfather again in Lucid Adventure.Episode 6 It is due to their closeness that Dark was banned from playing Lucid Adventure and he kept being killed everytime he logged into Lucid Adventure.Episode 11 Roy Han created a hidden ending after The PvP Round finals in order to see his grandson one last time. Before he died, Roy Han told Carter hhis will for him. He wanted Carter to live the life he wanted, make a lot of friends and be happy. When Roy Han died, Carter Han was left distraught and could not speak or move for a while.Episode 168 He was present during his granddaughters funeral, looking gloom. Sam Han tried to get him to stop playing Lucid Adventure in order to not compete for the Giga Chairman position but Carter Han refused as Lucid Adventure was the only thing his grandfather left him.Season 2 Episode 17 Grandma Han Not much detail about their relationship has been revealed if there was ever one. She gave James Han a baby Carter Han, ordering him to move abroad to study while looking after him.Episode 76 James Han Sam Han June Han Lucas Han Nathan Han Sua Han Their relationship is unknown but it can be assumed that Sua Han treats Carter Han in a similar way to the other family members. When Dark saw Sua Han in The Combat Market, she did not even acknowledge his existence.Episode 26 Dark Land Sora Dark and Sora first met in Dragon Mountain, when Heart Heater introduced Dark to Hardcore Leveling Warrior. Dark and Sora had very little interaction except when Sora was protesting Dark's behaviour towards Hardcore Leveling Warrior.Episode 4 Two years later, Dark reunites with Sora for the first time in two years when she saves Dark Land from Gurland's Nightmare Servants attack. Dark was surprised at how powerful Sora had gotten and wondered what she did to get strong.Season 2 Episode 4Season 2 Episode 5 Heart Heater Heart Heater is one of Dark's underlings and respectfully refers to him as 'boss' (보스, boseu). The reason for Heart Heater's absolute loyalty to Dark remains a mystery, but Heart Heater says that "they go a long way". Rim Rim, just like his Master Heart Heater, refers to Dark as 'boss'. Rim is worried that Dark is not taking his role as king seriously and did not approve of his quick stamp on documents he needed to approve. Wolf Dark and Wolfwere both contestants in the last ever Combat Tournament. Despite being in the same vicinity with one another, they had no direct interaction with each other. After the Combat Tournament concluded, Wolf joined Dark Land along with her party. On their first ever interaction, she rebuked Dark for calling her short, citing that he himself was not tall.AE 7 Over the next two years, they developed a strong friendship. They both joined Lucid High and are in the same class and assignment group. Their friendship is strong enough for Dark to tell Wolf about his loss to the Current Rank 1 player. She is aware of how powerful he is and knows when he is not fighting properly.Season 2 Episode 14 She is not afraid of reprimanding Dark, like when she rebuked him for wanting to ditch Chota for being late, calling him a 'selfish bastard' (Korean: 이기적인 놈).Season 2 Episode 1 Their closeness means Dark can sometimes get teased by her such as she giggled when talking about the reason for his hairstyle change. Chota Dark and Chota are both students of Lucid High and are in the same class and assignment group. Wolf and Lu Bu invited the new student, Chota, to join their assignment group because Dark insisted on having one more person. Dark tried to ditch him after he was late to the group meeting, despite Dark himself being late to the same meeting. Dark believed the nickname 'Chota' was weird. Chota told Dark that he thought he was a nice guy for letting him join the group, which Dark thought was cringy. Dark acted coldly towards Chota at first but warmed up to his bubbly nature. Season 2 Episode 2 He was worried about Chota after his body was take over by Gurland and was glad he was okay. He enjoyed the praise he got from him. When Chota got nighmarised by Gurland, Dark was worried about his class mates safety. Yopi Land Yopi Pooh Upooh Tac Akira Lime Giga Secretary Kim General Manager Park Others Hardcore Leveling Warrior Dark was first told by Heart Heater that Hardcore Leveling Warrior was strong. They were introduced to each other by Heart Heater in Dragon Mountain. Dark offered Hardcore Leveling Warrrior 3 billion Won (Line Webtoon: $3 Million) to help him level up, to which the former Rank 1 Player agreed.Episode 3 Dark was sceptical about Hardcore Leveling Warrior's strength and wanted him to prove himself in a fight with Scallion Head. Dark was somewhat convinced by Hardcore Leveling Warrior's strength after he defeated Scallion Head in the legal PK but was left less than impressed with his method of victory. After the 'Miso Corporation Stabbing Incident' was made public, the general public believed that Hardcore Leveling Warrior was dead, but Dark still did not give up hope. He was frustrated because he did not even get to pay him for helping him level up. Dark gave up the chance of having the power to see the future and chose the power to see the past in order to find himSeason 2 Episode 3 Two years after The Hardcore Leveling Warrior's disappearance, Carter Han is still searching for him, not believing that he is dead. It appears he has picked up a few traits from The Hardcore Leveling Warrior, such as his spiky hair and also using the phrase "I'm back", whenever he logs into Lucid Adventure. Dark has become so desperate to find Hardcore Leveling Warrior, that he almost put his country at risk when Gurland attacked Dark Land. He tried to capture him without killing him which led to Gurland's Nightmare Servants alost attacking Dark Land. Lazie No Name Helena The Hohoians Lu Bu Dark and Lu Bu were opponents during the Siege Round of the last ever Combat Tournament. They did not have any interaction until Lu Bu breached Team Hardcore Leveling Warrior's castle. Dark tried to slow him down with a few spells and undead orcs but Lu Bu escaped and thought he was weak. Dark thought Lu Bu was a monster after experiencing his Heroization.Episode 83Episode 84 During the two year time skip, Dark and Lu Bu fought each other multiple times.AE 3 Two years later, Dark and Lu Bu are class mates in the Lucid High Class four and are part of the same assignment group. When Dark was running late to thew group he thought to himself that Lu Bu, who he refered to as a 'That son of bitch' (Korean: 그자식) would complain. Lu Bu refers to him as a 'Silver Spoon' (Korean: 금수저) due to his background as a Giga heir. Despite this, they both seem to have some sort of friendly rivalry. Lu Bu thinks he's a pain in the ass but his talent is undeniable. Lu Bu was critical of Dark for not finishing off Gurland and tried to intervene but Dark pleaded with him. [[Current Rank 1|'Current Rank 1']] The Current Rank 1 player handed Dark his first and only loss in ranked matches. At first Dark thought he was ordinary swordsman but he was defeated. After defeating Dark, the Rank 1 player mocked Dark's hairstyle, saying that they were "dorky" and the reason why he lost. There is a rumour that Dark changed his hairstyle because of it References Category:Character Subpages